The present invention generally relates to radar processing and more specifically to a method and apparatus for detecting target images in the presence of clutter. Radar reflections from waves, land, rain, clouds and chaff inherently degrade the ability of three-dimensional search radar to detect targets. When targets are actually within the clutter area, the target echo is submerged in the noiselike clutter return. When targets are either above or below areas of clutter, the return from the clutter is superimposed on the target returns on a plan position indicator radar display. Even when targets are in a different sector from clutter areas, the operator's attention tends to be distracted by the clutter which he must continually examine for emergence of targets. Automatic detection devices have been generally unsuccessful because of saturation by false targets from clutter.